


Chaos Hunting

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alien symbiote, S.H.I.E.L.D., Symbiote Colony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few more bonded human-symbiote pairs in the world than is realized. Not all of them wish to be known, and feared like Venom and Carnage, or as restless as Toxin. Content to live in harmony in the depths of jungles, or in the background in the schools and small towns. Venom however wants at least one to build a colony, and the dark predator intends to take this new shiny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something about Venom that I love, not only the mix of two minds sharing the same body but many facets of the two. The human factor of Eddie being the dominate controller, the alien symbiot take over, or the unison of two minds working as one.
> 
> The lethal protector that will emerge from the dark, the man that wants to be alone to keep his other away from the world, the near perfect enemy of Spiderman. Venom in his own right is a walking titan, and in this story shows that darker side of him, a side we see more in the comics then the cartoons, or even the movies.
> 
> This story I hope to capture Venom is the creature out of your nightmares, or will give you them in all his fang fill, hulking black glory of awesome. This Venom is as likely to pass you as he is to run you over, or more likely drag you into the darkness to eat you. I want to try and work on some culture and habits of the symbiotes from off world, and the new evolving symbiotes on earth. I will admit that some things will not be exactly like the comics, but I will be taking my own author liberties to make things flow for the story plot. There will be known symbiotes and humans from comics and shows, as well as new ones I came with (plus one I somehow adopted).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

**Added notes:** Speech differences are as fallows...

"Normal human spoken dialog,"  
" ** _Vemon's spoken dialog,_** "  
" _Chaos' spoken dialog._ "  
:: _Radio dialog,_ ::  
~ _Human bonded dialog to Symbiote._ ~  
~ **Vemon's** **bonded dialog to Eddie.** ~  
( _Chaos' bonded dialog to Jessica._ )

* * *

The thunderstorm was perfect cover. The sound of the large raindrops hitting almost every surface from the street, cars parked and not, to the metal roof above. Coupled with the occasional thunderclap, the storm neatly covered what every sound he might make.

He was a hulking black mass that moved with what seemed like unnatural grace through the darkness. Near bulging muscles rippled just under the outer skin, with curious tendrils flicking out from the upper arms and back when brushing close to a wall. The normally bold white spider design across his broad chest and back was dulled to a dark gray so he could blend in better. If he had been standing up right instead of crouched on his heels, one hand on the wall the other on the flour, he would have been towering eight feet tall, give or take. As it was, even couched down like this he was still very imposing. Despite resemblance, Venom was as much inhuman as he was human. Solid eyes (also dimmed from white to gray) stared into the night as his tong swayed from one side to the other and slid in-between jagged teeth, cleaning them so they'd be blood freed again.

Standing, Venom sank his claws into the building's side and rose out of the ally, leaving the body behind. It wasn't his kill any ways, beside the part he'd much rather have from the man, his brain, was already gone. Almost lazily he wondered if his spawn, Carnage, had gotten free again. Well if he did Venom would have to—

All thoughts stopped as he froze, near the lip of brick to the building's roof, as he sensed another bonded symbiote. It wasn't Carnage, is was… someone else, someone that was completely _new_ to this world. Someone that was as old as him, his symbiote half at lease.

Interest now captured fully, Venom leapt onto the roof from a stand still. Landing heavily and sending vibration through the gravel and small wet debris on the roof, he spotted the other one at the same time it turned it's head when Venom landed.

There was an odd moment of calm, as both looked at each other. Each startled at seeing another space born symbiot. After a minute, Venom's jaws opened and his fangs unfolded to make his grin look wicked as he took in this new, shiny thing.

This symbiote had apparently taken a female host, and it showed though she wasn't that big in mass or exacerbated chest. She wasn't as big as Venom was. Looking like she was built from speed rather than the sheer brute force like Venom himself, and mostly leg. A jumper more than likely. The large, twin tail like tendrils were anchored where shoulder blades would be. Each were roughly seven feet long, the last foot of the tails were split into two points. Three more obvious tendrils were visible, not as long and braided down her back from her head and neck. Her feet were more animalist then his, with two tows and the hands hand only three claw tipped fingers, like her feet, made for climbing. Pale green eye patches stared back into Venom's now vivid white ones, he couldn't see a mouth through the rain however.

" ** _Well, well, we didn't think we'd find something like this tonight._** " Venom chuckled and walked forward, not directly at the other who turned around to face him on her perch, the roof corner some fifteen feet or so away.

She hissed a soft warning when he got to close, but didn't move. Venom could sense that both human and symbiote were curious, they probably haven't meet another bonded pair yet. There were still a few symbiotes out there that neither Venom nor Carnage have found. Yet.

" ** _Now, now, don't be like that._** " Venom wondered if the female was a breeder as well, being fully mature like himself. If she was… thoughts of what they could do, what they could become filled the back of his head.

" _We'll be like we wish to be._ " Her voice lack the insane and darker qualities Carnage and Venom had respectively, but it was still inhuman almost more than his by lacking the more human tone of the host.

" ** _Aww..._** "

" _Fine you own hunting ground._ " She made a mistake when she turned, leg muscles coiling under her before leaping off the roof to another across the street; she stretched out tendrils streaming behind her and arms reaching out ahead of her. Landing was much quieter and lighter for her then it was for Venom. Yet, her mistake was that she ran.

Ran away from a symbiote pair that was more predatory then her; and her running had triggered that part of him, the pred-prey response.

Venom slammed down on the rooftop from his power jump just as she was leaping off again. Sliding in the rain slick roof of the next building the female looked back as the larger male laughed.

Underneath the symbiote's protective skin, Jessica felt her blood run cold at the laughter as she finally came fully awake from her other's 'free time'. ( _We are here._ ) The symbiote whispered in her mind, ( _We are here, our love, we will not let him hurt you. He is a breeder like us._ )

 _And that means…?_ Jessica asked as she jumped backwards when Venom thudded down in front of her. She didn't like the look of this, she just came out of her apartment because her other had wanted to run and enjoy using their shared body on its own. Though those cravings of solo time were becoming farther and few times apart for both host and symbiot.

The Chaos symbiot gave the impression of shrugging in the back of it's host's mind and said ( _He wishes to breed, to make a colony, with us our love._ )

~... _what!?~_ Jussica yelped almost aloud.

" ** _Why do you run little one?_** " Venom smiled and advanced, " ** _We don't bite. Oh, sorry, we do…_** "

Jessica wished she stayed at home and had that bowl of ice cream... ( _Suddenly we wish this as well..._ ) The grey bonded pain leapt straight up to avoid a grasping swipe of a claw filled hand. Or paw.

Venom lunged to the side where she landed but Chaos, the female, proved that she was just that much faster than him. Then the chase was on.

" _Next time we're want to go on a run its on the treadmill._ " Chaos panted to herself, more Jessica and ducked to the right, just barely avoiding being grabbed. A white web-line shot out from somewhere behind her and tangled up in her legs. Both symbiote and human yelled as they tripped and fell, crashing down to the street below. Growling Chaos used her claws to rip the webbing, only really able to get free because of the symbiote's given strength.

Ignoring the falling water and the people yelling and running away, not that Chaos could blame them at the appearance of 'monsters' and she leapt into the nearest ally-way and fallowed it, coming to the docks. Never one for water (Jessica hated it if it was more than a shower or hot tub) Chaos ducked into the closest warehouse, hoping she could just hid in there and out-wait Venom.

Steam rising up off of him as he pained Venom paused, his long tongue seeming to test the air like a reptile's as it waved back and forth. The rain seemed to fall even harder, muffling sounds here at least and leaving no tracks. Nor was there any impressions of two toed prints, showing how much Venom's new quarry was on her feet with the extra symbiot mass. Oh, he may have lost sight of the female but he knew she was still here, he could feel her nearby. Feel the other space born symbiot.

A great gout of steam escaped his jaws as Venom hissed a soft challenge at the night, and carefully moved to the closest cluster of warehouses. His steps soon lost that thudding quality as he shifted tactics. Prowling into a stealth mode.

" ** _You can't be far,_** " Venom said to himself, and added to a promise to the air, " ** _But we'll find you._** " testing each building tell he found what he was looking for. He could almost taste the taut tension in the area. It was oozing out of... _this_ building here. Noiselessly Venom went to the side of the warehouse and slipped _past_ the side door. His eye patches locked onto something else.

Chaos sat motionless in the near silence of the warehouse rafters, her tendrils all tucked close or shorter. She was angled on her perch so that Chaos could watch both the main and side doors. Eye patches dimmed to a darker shade of green, and body a darker grey than normal, the bonded pair was concealed almost perfectly in the blackness.

The minutes ticked by, aware of the watch under the symbiotic skin, Chaos was able to keep track of the time. When a full twenty minutes passed by she relaxed the tention in She heard the rain's relentless pounding, paper from an open book moving thanks to a fan that was left on, but nothing else. She didn't like it, something was wrong here.

" ** _We knoooow you're iiin here..._** "

Chaos fought the urge to crouch as Venom's deep voice drifted though the mostly open building. She, like any hunter who had the tides change against her (the hurter being hunted) knew that if she moved then that would give her away. Confident in this, that Chaos was safe as long as she stayed high and hidden, with no bolting out of cover.

She continued to scan the blackness for the black monster, Chaos could hear Venom moving with that bigger frame, but unable to tell exactly where he was in the warehouse. Even when Venom hissed the strange sound of the rain muffled and interfered with pin-pointing the sound. It was infuriating from the instinctive predator point of view of the symbiot, and getting to be terrifying for the human even with the mental and physical support of her other.

Venom leaned forward, putting his head next to Chaos', almost on her shoulder and he whispered to the shocked female, " ** _We found you._** " He purred in satisfaction.


	2. Chaos: A state of extreme confusion and disorder

 

Venom leaned forward, putting his head next to Chaos' and he whisper-purred to the shocked female, " _ **We found you.**_ "

For a moment neither did anything, one giving a fang filled grin of triumph, the other trying to figure out how he had gotten up here to her perch. Then all hell broke loose.

Chaos, both symbiote and host in unity, gave a reptilian like shriek as muscular legs bunched under her body, about to launch into air to get away. But equally, if not more powerful black arms closed around the slimmer bonded pair.

" _ **Oh no you don't,**_ " Venom hissed, long tong making it's way around the other's neck, " _ **We're not giving up a prize, such as you, up so easily.**_ "

" _We are not you prize!_ " Chaos shrieked again fighting back as best as she could against the bigger and stronger pair. Pale green eye patches widened in startlement, and a flash of fear as black tendrils started to wrap around her. That fear felt by the symbiot first, she knew it would excite the black alpha, but it couldn't help it. For Chaos _knew_ what the other pair was going to do, what they wanted to do, so the slate gray symbiote acted on it's own. The ends of Chaos' tendrils hardened into edged, spear like points, the braided tendrils over her head and down her back, over the human host's spine, unraveled and also hardened but into hocks. All of these were driven into black arms and legs around Chaos as spines were extended sharply from the back.

One of the advantages of having two minds in one body, if the symbiote and host had a tight bond that is, and having a flexible symbiote body. Was that they could react to a threat separately and in unison at the same time.

Jessica, picking up on something from her other half had also acted, just not in the same way. Though it works just as well.

Chaos' lower jaw unhooked from its smooth, streamlined place that made her have a mask like appearance, and opened, in more than one way. The lower jaw split down the middle and spread to either side, brown-ish bronze colored fangs reflected a dim street light that filtered into the warehouse just before the female sank them into one of the arms holding her. The six killing fangs extending through to the human flesh under the protective black symbiote.

" _ **GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHS!**_ " Venom roared from the double, yet somehow coordinated attack and his grip loosened, his tendrils flinging back and up.

Chaos thrashed her head ripping something free, and not just the arm she was biting as there was a flair of pain from her right jaw. Through the throbbing she had a detached thought that it felt like she just lost a killing tooth in the other's arm.

 _Ouch_.

Wait a minute, why was she air born?

" _Shiiiiik!_ " The gray symbiote twisted and went shoulder first through the window she had been tossed into, and out in the driving ran outside. Twisting again, Chaos reached out and was going to miss the lamp pole…!

A gray tendril shot out, and then a second to wrap around the street lamp. With a grip to swing around with her momentum, and a moment later she was climbing up to the top. Once there, with Vemon's screeches of pain and roars of rage ringing in the night Chaos folded her legs under for a quick get a way, she turned to the building she was just thrown out of.

"He sounds mad…" Chaos said to herself, voice taking a bit more of a human lilt to it as she listened the sounds turn to growls, and curses coming out of the place. As she spook again, the symbiote answered Jessica aloud, her voice went back to the inhuman tone, " _He is, we must go now our love. He will not stop hunting for a long time._ "

~ _Then let's go- take the bridge rout if we have to._ ~ Jessica insisted internally, pushing to flee, her fear reactions where only held so much in check by the symbiote. She wanted to run away, far away, even if she had to go all the way back to Washington state.

The gray and green symbiote turned and leapt to the ground for a more secure lunch pad, she landed some stories up on another building as Venom came charging out. Making a new door as he did so. Chaos made good use of her jumping talent and fled the area before the other saw her, hopefully. To be extra sure she took a long erratic path back home, even putting some dignity aside and dropping down into the swers for a run.

Chaos paused at a grate, seeming to blink at a homeless man in the tunnel as well. He goggled up at the feminine figure, taller them him at seven feet with long, powerful digigrade legs.

"...hi..." He said to her.

"Hello," Chaos said, in Jessica's voice, "Sorry for intruding, but please excuse us." Chaos stepped over the man, and another as she exited back to the surface world. One long tendril curled back and gave a little wiggle wave.

The pair slowed, making sure to take a safe rout around the back of her campus to the dorms. She hopped to a new perch at stayed there for a half an hour, waiting for signs of being fallowed before dropping back down. Reforming from the more alien shape and size to more of a suit over a human body.

Jessica gasped as Chaos' head split and pulled apart, letting her breathe on her own for the first time in over five hours. She shivered as the tendrils shrank and melted into her back and sides before the rest of the symbiote slowly vanished from sight, reveling the college student in jeans and a green ' _I (heat) NY!_ ' t-shirt. The young woman shivered again and had to lean against the ally wall between dorms for support and to get away from the rain by getting under the fire escape. Even after just about three and a half years of being bonded to the alien symbiote, she still felt sick when they changed forms too fast. Jessica could _feel_ the symbiote moving around inside her body every time when that happened. as well as the thin layer over her skin that would morph into different clothes and outfits.

When it was over she shivered again, this time from the cold. Chaos shifted to reform its outer layer and soon Jessica was in warmer clothes and raingear over her shoulders. It also provided her with some heat, though both just wanted to get back to the other set of dorms across the campus that housed Jessica's room.

The woman jumped as she was walking some ten minutes later, she thought she saw a black shadow move… Eyes wide she probably looked like a deer in the perverble head lights, freezing in place and watching that spot intently before seeing the stray cat shake itself of the night's rain and tuck in to its new dry place.

She sighed.

 _(We do not sense him here our love_.) Chaos said trying to cheer its host up some, though it didn't help that it's mental voice was almost devoid of emotion like the symbiote had been in the first year of them together.

"We hope so." Jessica looked around still jumpy, not noticing using the 'we' once more. She didn't calm down for another hour and a half, after she had eaten half of her 'homework' for class (German Chocolate cake and icing). She out right hid under a pile of blankets, some of them snitched from friends others collected over her time on campus.

Maybe it was childish, but she didn't know what else to do.

Even as she fell asleep, Chaos still as watchful as ever over it's beloved host, sleeping or not. Before drifting off with some help, Jessica had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time she was going to meet this Venom symbiot.

And that terrified her.

( _We'll protect you our love._ ) Chaos promised, helping its host rest, gently stroking the other mind, the chill of before fading to the warm love Jessica had become used to.

Jessica glanced at her bed side clock as her eyes lidded, noting the time of morning it was and smiled weakly, at least she was getting back into baker's hours.


End file.
